Outsider
by Rainb0wKitten
Summary: Andrew is a man that has lived in the bombed city for just about half of his life. He's never seen any sign of actual human life. Only dead bodies and zombies. But, one day, he finds a man and a girl passing through the city. This surprises him and he follows them, only to be driven to be along side them. Rated T for blood and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own The Last of us Naughty Dog does :P**_

_**Also, don't get mad at me if I get things wrong about the game in this. I haven't really got that far into the story yet :/ damn zombehs**_

_**FREE CAKE to anybody if they get the coat color reference. Hint: It's from a TV show**_

* * *

><p>Grey clouds gathered over the wasteland of a city. Rain, thunder, and lightning were all growing inside them, ready to be unleashed. A man walked right under them, his dirty and torn trench coat dragging on the ground. It use to be the color beige before the apocalypse. Before the outbreak. Now it was the color of dirt and blood. Torn in one place and fine in others. It has seen some better days, but never had it been able to see a day of full relaxation. The clouds were just about ready to unload all of their contents, ready to spill it all out on the one man.<p>

Unlike other survivors, he lived by himself in the city. Sure, it was blown to pieces, but it was his home. Sure, it was full of zombies, but it was still his home. He had adapted to the place after a long time. The man knew what the zombies' behavior was like, what was the best place to sleep, what was the best weapons, what was the best food, etc. It did, however, get a bit lonely there in that wasteland. Nobody but a few animals, dead bodies, and more zombies were his company. Everyday he remembered that he was alone, but it didn't bother him... well... not that much.

After a long time of raining, the clouds unleashed hell. First, came the thunder. It rumbled the whole place, deafening the man's ears to the point where they rang. Next, was the rain. The rain came out in small drops that got bigger in size after a few minutes. Now, they were big and fat. They would hurt the man a bit, pelting him like bullets. Last, was the lightning. Oh, those streaks of light. How pretty they were, but yet dangerous. He was use to the bolts of light, knowing that they wouldn't reach him.

His hair was all ruffled and sticking out in places earlier, now it just drooped down onto his forehead, the ends of the hair covering his eyes. Slowly, the man's scarred hand pushed the black hair out of his face, huffing with disgust at the clouds. It does rain in the city daily, but not like this. God, it was like a war up in the clouds with all the lightning and thunder. The rain blood of the victims up in the clouds. Well, then that must mean that there was a huge war.

Quickly, he jogged away from the pelting rain, heading towards a small space under a fallen overpass. He sat down in the dry dirt, his coat getting drenched in even more dirt. There, he sat in the cold air of the small space, watching the rain and lightning, listening to the sounds of thunder. But, there was one sound he heard, and it sure wasn't thunder or the rain. They were voices. One of them belonged to a man and the other to a girl. He quickly tried to make himself into a ball so that they wouldn't see him. Their voices passing over him.

_People... How..._ With his head swimming with thoughts, the man silently got out from his hiding spot, looking over the broken concrete wall of the overpass. All he could see was their backpacks, both of them at different heights. He wanted to call out to them so badly, but he also didn't want them to think he was infected. The man looked at the ground, and then at his trench coat before heading off, following close behind them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Intro is done! YAY (yes this was an intro) -_-<strong>_

_**Now, hold onto your ducks because the next chapter might as well be up today! :D**_

_**-Rainbow**_


	2. Not so Friendly Introduction

The man himself also had a backpack. It lay on his trench coat, a bit loose at the straps. A rifle and a bow hung from outside the backpack, both of them swaying in a slow motion when he started walking. A military gas mask hung from the side of the backpack as well. Many supplies filled his backpack, weighing him down just a bit.

His trench coat didn't really help with warming him up, but at least it was something. He adjusted it a bit so that it didn't really stick to him. The water soaked it pretty badly, it even reached his shirt underneath. The man shivered a bit, but he took in a deep breath, warming up just a tiny bit. This rain was just about one of his weaknesses. Especially with his thin trench coat, not being able to protect him from the falling drops of water.

Joel and Ellie stopped in their tracks. The girl's guardian could hear the man approaching from behind. He quickly grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt and pulled her away.

**"HEY! What the fuck?!" **Ellie pushed away from him, a look of anger and confusion on her face. She grabbed his hand and yanked it away from her shirt. He had chocked her a bit when he violently pulled her away.

**"Be quiet and stay here. I think there's somebody followin' us." **He let her push him away, knowing that she was quite mad at him.

Joel took out a pistol from his back pocket, getting into a crouching position. He checked the ammo to make sure that there were some bullets in case this stranger were to attack.

The man had no idea of their unexpected stop and Joel getting ready to shoot him. At the time, he was still fixing his stupid coat so that it was at a comfortable position. Finally, he just ripped it off and stuffed it into his backpack.**"Stupid fucking coat."** His hands went to go and fix his hair once more.

With the pistol in his hand, Joel slowly and silently stood up, the gun's barrel pointing straight at the man. His voice was demanding and a bit threatening.**"Who the hell are you and why are you followin' us?" **Slowly, Joel approached the man, the pistol still firmly held in his right hand. He poked the stranger with the barrel and then aimed it at his head.**  
><strong>

**"Look, if you think I'm tryin' to hurt you two, I ain't. So, why don't you put the gun away." **The man just about had the same accent of Joel even though he was way younger than him. His clothes had the same amount of dirt, blood, and tears as his coat.

**"I don't believe you." **He took his index finger and put it on the trigger of the pistol, squeezing it just a bit before he fully pulled it back, releasing the bullet.

**"JOEL! NO!" **Ellie ran over to him and half tackled half pushed him. The bullet hit him square in the shoulder instead of the head.

The second the bullet hit, he crumpled to the ground. Its been a long time since he had felt pain like that.**"Shit." **He held the blood stained cloth of his shirt and pulled it up. _God, why did he have to hit me where I was bit by a dog?! _It wasn't such good luck that the dog bite hadn't even healed that much and the bullet wound just made it hurt even more.

**"I told you to stay put, Ellie. What part of that don't you understand?" **Without thinking, he pushed the girl away, the look of madness on his face. He looked like a person that would live in a mental hospital.

Ellie looked up at him, a bit scared. She had never seen him like this before.**"What has gotten into you?" **The girl backed away from him and towards the body of the stranger that Joel had just shot, carefully crouching down to see how he was while trying her best not to look at her guardian.

**"Fuckfuckfuckfuck." **These words were mumbled over and over in till he started to feel a little bit drowsy. The last sight that he saw was the girl tending to his wound and the sight of the man who had shot him. He was turned around, the gun tightly held in his right hand and his left hand on his face.

Ellie turned around to go look a the shocked man only to find him turned around talking to himself. She could only catch a few sentences.

**"What the hell did I just do?" ****"What have I turned into?" "Christ." **

Sighing, she went back to the stranger, looking over the bloodstained sleeve.


	3. Rain

_**Nothing to say. That is all.**_

* * *

><p>The rain didn't help as Ellie and Joel dragged the stranger's body into an abandoned store. Those big fat drops would hit them right in the face, usually right in the eyes. It didn't really help that they couldn't wipe them away. Once in a while, Ellie would try to wipe them away on her shoulder, while Joel, didn't really seem as bothered by them. Joel had no idea why he was even talked into helping the guy. He had deserved to be shot since he had been following them. How would Joel know that he was telling the truth? The man could have been ready to set up an ambush of some sort. A one man ambush...<p>

When they had finally reached the beaten up shop, the man's body was slowly put down on the ground. He didn't move at all, but you could tell that he was alive by the way his stomach went up and down with his breathing. It was kinda weak of the man to pass out from a shot to the shoulder.

**"Why the hell are we even helping this guy? He tried to kill us." **Joel eyed the man's body. He could see that the bullet wound was still letting out blood.

Ellie returned a look while scavenging through her backpack for some bandages. **"Well, you don't know that. All you did was pull out a fucking gun on him and you** _**thought**_** that he was trying to kill us." **She finally managed to dig through and find a small roll of the dirty and white bandages. It was only a small roll, but it would do. The girl rolled up the sleeve of shirt so that she could see his wound. In the corner of her eye, Ellie could see Joel examining the guy. She rolled her eyes and sat next to the hole that went right through his flesh and bone. Quickly, the girl wrapped the dirty bandages around the wound, ignoring Joel's watchful eye.

The stranger's eyes twitched a bit, they opened just about half way before they tore open taking in every detail around him. He could feel the fabric of the bandage on his arm. No, longer could he feel the stinging pain of the bullet that entered him. When he went to get up, he saw a girl leaning over him.**"JESUS CHRIST!" **She did in fact scare him a bit. It's not like you see some random girl looking over you after you've just woken up from fainting, everyday.

**"Well, hello to you." **A friendly smile formed on her face, she was happy to be able to see another person. She was kind of tired of seeing Joel every single day. Once again, in the corner of her eye, she could see Joel watching over her and the stranger, and he didn't seem all that impressed.

It took the man quite a while for him to be able to sink everything in. _OK, not a dream, not a hallucination... Holy shit, these are actual people._ He could also see the legs of the man that had shot him. His jeans and shoes were worn out and covered with dirt.

Joel stood up straight at the sound of the stranger's voice, but he stood in his spot, not moving.

**"Where the hell am I?"** The place was quite a bit scary to him since there was a girl and a man, who shot him, in the same building with him. Everything and anything that moved would make him flinch a bit. For him, it felt like a kidnapping and that they would question him. If he wouldn't answer, they would beat the shit out of him.

The situation was different for both Joel and Ellie. Ellie's thoughts wouldn't have matched the thoughts of Joel and the man. For her, it was just like meeting a new person. In Joel's mind, this stranger was just going to slow them down.

Seeing that the girl was going to speak, the man let out a sigh, waiting for answer. But, to his surprise, what seemed to be the girl's father walked over beside him.

**"Look, there's no way in hell I have time for this. Ellie, lets get goin'." **All that the stranger could see were the man's boots and the bottom of his jeans. He could have went ahead and got a look at his face, but he wasn't to sure to be facing the person that almost killed him.

Without thinking, the stranger shot his hand out for the man's ankle. Both the girl and the man he grabbed jumped with fear. A pain made its way through the stranger's hand after it had been stomped on by the man's boot. After the whole thing, a gun was once again pulled out and aimed towards his head. Quickly, his remaining hand slowly pulled away from his ankle, returning back to his side.

**"Hey, I'm sorry. I won't ever do that shit again if you just tell me, WHERE THE HELL I AM!" **He really didn't mean to raise his voice like that, but did that man have any other choice. It was starting to annoy him that he wasn't getting any answers, and that his 'social' skills weren't very well...

Ellie stood at Joel's side, the both of them standing just a few inches away from the stranger. It was Joel this time that spoke to him.**"I don't know what kinda person you think I am, but I _am _willin' to shoot you again, and make sure that you are dead this time."**

The words stung him. All that he wanted to know was where he was and now a gun was now being pulled on him again.

**"You're in an abandoned store. There, you happy? Asshole."** Ellie crossed her arms when she spoke, a bit disappointed in the guy.

**"Thank you." **His tone of voice was sarcastic. Though, he was a bit glad that he had finally got the answer to what the place was.

Slowly, the stranger pushed himself up, staring down the barrel of the revolver that was being pointed at him. In the corner of his eye, the familiar sight of a dirty and black survival backpack sat by the exit of the decaying shop. He attempted to go for it, but hesitated when the sight of the revolver was suddenly shoved into his face.

**"You're not gonna leave in till you tell me where you're from and who you are."** There was no sympathy given to the man. Joel just wanted to get his answers as well. For all he could now, the man could also be part of a group of hunters and was staging a little play to gain their trust.

Narrowing his eyes, the man stared down the barrel of the gun. **"Fine. I live here in this goddamned wasteland, and the name's Andrew."** Andrew pushed the gun away from his forehead.

**"There, that wasn't so hard... was it?"** Joel put the gun int his back pocket, watching Andrew as he did. He looked behind him at the rain and then back at Ellie and Andrew. The rain was literally like a bucket that was being poured out. It wasn't coming out in drops, more like waves.

Ellie looked as well, noticing the pouring rain. She didn't really want to go out and walk in it, but by the looks of Joel, they were probably going to take a walk in the waves of rain. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. Joel looked angered enough.

Andrew watched as the two watched the rain as he snatched his backpack. His head tried to get rid of his stupid idea, but his mouth had different ideas.**"I have a shelter not that far from here... Want to wait out the rain there?"**


	4. Shelter

_**Words words words words**_

_**Also I'm sorry if I do bad on this. You do not know how fucking tired I really am. LOLOLOLOLOL But, I'm still somehow awake... 0_0**_

* * *

><p>The three walked out of the store, the rain instantly hitting them. Andrew didn't have his coat on since it would just get drenched anyway. Each of the drops didn't even feel like water, they felt like small rocks pelting you from above.<p>

**"So um... why did you just pass out when you were shot in the shoulder?" **Ellie tried her best to start a small conversation since it was getting a bit awkward and quiet. She could tell that Andrew and Joel weren't the best of friends.

At first, he ignored the words, but remembered that Joel was right behind him. **"I don't have as much blood as you may think." **As if on cue, he rubbed the bandaged shoulder, wincing a bit under the pain.

Joel listened to their further conversations before he chimed in, trying to change the subject. **"Where exactly is your 'shelter'?" **It did occur to him that his shelter may be fake.

Andrew stopped his chat with Ellie and instantly went to go answer Joel's question. **"Well, um... It's in the trailer of a truck."** He scratched the back of his head in nervousness, a bit scared that Joel probably wouldn't think of it as a type of 'shelter'.

Quickly, he turned around to face forward into the pouring rain. **"It's not that far." **Andrew started to jog ahead of them, just wanting to get out of the rock like rain drops. He was already freezing from the cold drops of rain, his clothes dripping.

Joel followed behind him, jogging as well, looking back at Ellie once in a while to check how she was doing. **"You doin' okay back there?"**

**"Yeah, this rain is just really fucking freezing."** She ran over behind him before starting to jog as well. When she looked ahead, Andrew's flashlight could be seen.

Slowly, Andrew started to go in a slow trot before returning to a walk. A slight orange glow could be seen between the drops of water. It invited him, asking him to come and sit down. The only catch was, that he had 'visitors'.

**"You two better catch up, I'm pretty sure that I just heard thunder." **The sound sort of frightened him, but it didn't really bother him as much as it bothered Ellie. She flinched at the loud boom, just about reaching out to hold onto Joel. For some reason, Joel was like her own stuffed animal or blanket that made her feel safe.

Sensing her fear, Joel looked behind him to check on her. She seemed fine, but was really just trying to act cool about the whole thing.

**"We're here guys."** Andrew quickly rushed over to the back of the truck's trailer. A small fire pit lay in the middle of the trailer and a box of supplies sat in the corner. **"It ain't much, I know. Sorry 'bout that... Infected overwhelmed my last shelter, and now I live here."**

Nonchalantly, he stepped into the trailer, instantly going over to the dying fire. He picked up a stick that sat a few inches away from the fire and started poking at it, adjusting the burnt sticks and pieces of wood in it. Andrew took of his backpack and threw it down, it was literally his own schedule to do that. Fix the fire and then take off his backpack.

**"Thank god, I'm so _fucking_ tired." **Ellie took her backpack and put it onto the ground without any care. She collapsed onto the ground, using the bag as a pillow. **"Goodnight guys." **After her last words, the girl closed her eyes and started to slowly fall asleep.

Both men stared at her for a few minutes before sitting down at the back of the trailer. They stared into the crackling fire before Andrew broke the silence.**"So, um, that girl there your daughter?"** He didn't even look at Joel while he spoke, instead, he just looked straight at the fire.

Joel was instantly hurt by the words and he tried his best not to show it.**"I just promised somebody that I would take care of her for a while." **Quietly, he looked down at the ground for about a minute before he looked up. **"Why do you live here in this wasteland? Didn't you ever... live within a community of people?"**

At those words, Andrew was hurt. No, it was more like putting a bullet in his stomach and leaving him to die.**"Ah... I... I use to. I left because... um... because..." **Now, it was his turn to go look at the ground. While he faced down, Andrew's hand went to his neck to look at a silver and rusted chain with two rings on it. When he looked up, he tucked the chain into his shirt. **"Nothin'... I don't wanna talk 'bout it."**

Joel slightly nodded his head. **"I understand. Anyway, I'm going to get some shut-eye. See you in the morning."** With a sigh, he stood and moved towards Ellie, dropping his bag a few inches away from her head. With one last look at their new 'friend', Joel got onto the hard ground of the truck and lay his head down on the old backpack. His back faced Ellie's back, almost touching.

**"Y-yeah... goodnight."** Letting out a long breath of air, Andrew leaned his head against the back of the trailer. He stared at the dying light of fire before falling into a deep sleep. After all, he really deserved one.


End file.
